defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pilot
Minor Spoilers Hello, I was going to start editing on this wikia, but I was a bit thrown by the episode pages that only allow minor spoilers. I wanted to put in full, in-depth details, should that be on another episode page? What about character pages, are spoilers about what happens in episodes allowed there? Please tell me before I make mistakes. :Please feel free to enter almost anything about events that have already aired. We think of spoilers as information relevant to unaired episodes.-- 13:19, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :I don't like many spoilers being available on any episode pages - whether they be already aired or not. That is why I provide the video links, to enjoy the episode, rather than read it and lose all interest and enjoyment in it. I've been making summaries to provide brief explanations of them, because that is the exact definition of a summary. I don't understand why others have the need to write a complete, in-depth explanation of every single occurence and detail that happens in the episode. If you want to write about the character, do so on the character page. Deathdealers747 (talk) 16:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Pilot Episode I tried to watch the video link of the pilot episode, but it wouldn't play. Is this still working or has it been taken down? :It seems to be back up now.-- 13:19, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hulu occasionally goes down for maintanence. It happens. The only thing is, that after the 5th episode has been released, then the Pilot episode will no longer be available for free, instead you will be required to have a Hulu Plus subscription to watch the video (8 US Dollars a month). So, watch it while you can! Deathdealers747 (talk) 16:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Pilot expires 6 days. Just noticed today that there is a message on the hulu with the Defiance Pilot Episode that says that it expires in 6 days. So it will be gone after this weekend. To second Deathdealers747, watch it now while you can. Medievalchronicler (talk) 13:00, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to clarify, when the videos "expire," they only expire for the "free users," anyone with Hulu Plus Subscription can still view the item. Thus, I will keep the item up there because some people believe that 8 US Dollars a month is worth their subscription.Deathdealers747 (talk) 14:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe we should add (Free) or (Paid) to the headline on each page.-- 17:49, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, but only after Hulu requires the subscription for it. In which case, I'll try to find a Full Episode video for free that is acceptable by Wikia's standards. Worst case scenario, I can download it, upload it to sites, and provide a list of free hosts that'll play the Full Episode that I uploaded (I do it often).Deathdealers747 (talk) 17:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::All of the episodes can be viewed at syfy.com right now, but i don't know how long they will be up there.Medievalchronicler (talk) 18:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC)